


Augustine (What Happened)

by cookiesrforme



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Augustine - Freeform, F/M, Romance, Torture, Vampire Diaries - Freeform, elenzo, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5531846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiesrforme/pseuds/cookiesrforme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Elena had been captured without Damon? What if she was in there for years? Would she eventually escape? Or will she be in there forever, never seeing the sun again... I know, bad summary, I was in a non-creative mood while writing it :P<br/>Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Vampire Diaries, the characters, or the setting at all. All rights go to CW and L.J. Smith</p>
            </blockquote>





	Augustine (What Happened)

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I don't own the Vampire Diaries!  
> This story does have violence and depictions of torture in it. Some PTSD.  
> Also, some Elena/Elijah side tones, but the overall pairing is definitely Elena/Enzo.

ENZO'S POV

A scream pierced the air, and I grimaced. Really? What were they doing? Suddenly guards came in, and forced a writhing vampire into the cell next to mine. She spat at them and flipped them off, making me smile. She turned towards me, and my breath caught.

This girl, whoever she was, was absolutely gorgeous. Long, wavy dark brown hair framed her face, her eyes so deep chocolate brown, radiating warmth, they enveloped me. She was curvy, tall, and thoroughly pissed off. "Who are you?" She snapped at me.  
"Enzo." I replied, smirking. "And you?"  
"Enzo? I thought you died. Eh, I should have known not to have trusted Damon. I'm Elena." "Well, I'm very much alive, sorry to disappoint. How do you know Damon Salvatore?" I asked, tilting my head. She shrugged.  
"Ex, brother of my other ex, the guy who killed my brother, the guy who pisses me off on a daily basis, the guy who tried to turn me into a vampire without my permission. The list goes on and on." She said in a bored voice. "Now, how the hell do we get out of here?"  
"There's no way out. Trust me, I've tried..." I trailed off.  
"I heard about that. But that was because of Damon, wasn't it?" Elena asked. I glanced away. "Ahh, you're not ready to trust anyone yet. Alright, that's okay. We'll just get tortured for years until you decide to trust me. Oh well."

ELENA'S POV

Years passed. I won't get into detail about it, because then this story would be rated R. But I will tell you the personal bits of it. I tried to get to know Enzo, but he did build up walls around himself. So I told him stories about me.  
"Once upon a time, there was a 16 year old girl. She was happy. She was the queen her high school, of her hometown. Everyone loved her. She was healthy, she was beautiful, she was popular. She was dating a great guy, had two amazing best friends. Her life was perfect.  
Then her life went to hell.  
Her parents were in a car crash, went over a bridge with her in the car. They drowned, and the girl would find out later that she was saved. Her little brother started doing drugs, she became closed off from the world. She was no longer happy.  
Then a new boy came to town. He was handsome, he was funny, he was mysterious. The girl fell in love with him. But then she found out he was a vampire..."  
I also eventually switched off my humanity. I couldn't help it. It was too much.

ENZO'S POV (WARNING: THIS NEXT PART SPOILS PRETTY MUCH ALL OF VAMPIRE DIARIES, AND ALSO LASTS AWHILE. SO IF YOU WANT TO SKIP DOWN YOU CAN, IT WILL BE MARKED IN BOLD WHEN IT'S OVER. THANK YOU!)

The stories kept coming. I listened, sometimes unable to believe what I was hearing, but I could tell from her eyes that she was telling the truth. After some particularly nasty days, she sung to me while I healed. I've never had the voice or the patience for it, but she sounded like an angel. We started sleeping closer to each other for warmth. I let her in, piece by piece...  
"His brother Damon came to town, that's how she found out. The animal attacks, the casual slip-in words in a conversation. She found out. She broke up with Stefan, thinking it was for the best. But she realized something, Stefan made her happy in ways no one else could. He made her want to live. And you should love the person that makes you want to live. So she went back to Stefan. Things were good, but Damon kept trying to get his long lost love, Katherine, out of the tomb. She found out that she looked exactly like her, she was her doppleganger. She fought with Stefan, thinking that she was just a replacement for Katherine. Then Damon found out that Katherine was no longer in that tomb. He went crazy for awhile, but she forgave Stefan and became Damon's friend. Goods friends, actually, they had a connection.  
But the peace didn't last long. The vampires from 1864 got out of the tomb, and they tried to kill the founding families, the people that founded that precious town, since they were the ones who locked them up in the tomb.  
And they succeeded, at first. But then a device was found by her uncle. He showed up, kept showing up. Why did everything revolve around her? She didn't have an answer. A new vampire came to town, by the name Isobel, made her give the device to her. She found out that Isobel and her uncle, John, were her biological parents. She didn't want that to be true, but it was. When had her life gotten like this? Then Isobel revealed that Damon Salvatore was in love with the girl, the Gilbert girl, the girlfriend of his brother. It was happening all over again. The love triangle from 1864. The girl hated it, but as much as she tried not to, she couldn't... not care for Damon. It tore her apart. Katherine came back to town, was making her life hell, making everyone's life hell. She was the reason that Klaus came to town.  
Klaus, part of the Original family. The oldest, most powerful vampire in the world, part werewolf. He wanted to trigger his werewolf side, something that he needed the doppelganger for. Doppelgangers aren't very common, see, so Elena was very safe for a month, until the full moon came around. Klaus got Katherine, and made her stay with him, exacting his revenge for her fleeing him five hundred years ago.  
Klaus's brother, Elijah, came to town too, though. He wanted to stop Klaus. He also liked this new doppelganger, Elena Gilbert. She was compassionate, he found, she would do anything to protect her friends and family. No matter what the cost.  
It was too bad she had to die. And she did die. Damon fed her his blood, wanting her to come back. But Elena's best friend, Bonnie, was a witch, and she managed to tie Elena's life force to her biological fathers', John. So he died instead of Elena. Elena's aunt Jenna unfortunately died in the sacrifice, and she mourned. But it was going to get even worse. Damon got bit by a werewolf, that they found was fatal to vampires. So Stefan went to Klaus, because he was told that Klaus had a cure. Klaus did. It was his blood, ironically enough. He gave it to Stefan in return for Stefan to go with him. Stefan agreed, and Katherine brought Damon the cure. Elena and Damon spent all summer 'looking' for Stefan. Elena later found out that Damon had been tracking Klaus all on his own, without her knowledge.  
Elena's aunt Jenna's ex-boyfriend Alaric, amateur vampire hunter, was going to help them track down Klaus and Stefan. He also wanted to take care of Elena and Jeremy. They wanted a guardian in their life, so they of course agreed. They loved him. Eventually they got Stefan back, when Klaus found out Elena was alive because he wasn't successful into creating more like him. He wanted to create an entire hybrid race. So he came back to Mystic Falls, and found that Elena's blood was needed to make a hybrid. That made her beyond useful, so she was now the most protected doppelganger in town. Her friend Tyler was turned into a hybrid, annoyingly enough, and he got together with her other best-friend-turned-vampire Caroline.  
Beyond those issues though, there was more personal ones. Even though she denied it vehemently, she was falling for Damon..."

OKAY! YOU CAN READ NOW! I DECIDED NOT TO DO THE ENTIRE VAMPIRE DIARIES BECAUSE THAT WOULD TAKE FOR-EV-ER! SORRY.

And it went on and on. I couldn't help but admire her, as the stories got more and more fantastic. And eventually, I couldn't help it. I let her in, utterly and completely. I let her have my rations, though, because honestly, she was stronger than me. Another few years passed. But then we were able to break free... for a day. Then we were recaptured, sent back to Augustine with stronger cells. But Elena wasn't stupid. She called someone. Someone she trusted.  
"Help will be here soon." She promised me. I don't know if I believed her or not.

ELIJAH'S POV

Caroline and Bonnie contacted me, saying they may need help. I asked them what happened, but they just said that Elena was in trouble, to gather some vampires and 'Get your Original vampire ass down here NOW!' was how Caroline tactfully put it. We entered the facility, quickly, quietly. I was excited to see her, and nervous. I hadn't heard from her in over a decade. Her screams pierced my ears, so full of agony it made me flinch, and hurry. We killed anyone we came across and went to the basement.  
That's where I saw her.  
She was beautiful, though her hair had lost its shine, her skin was paler from not seeing the sun. I stared, she was covered in blood... So much blood. I snapped out of it quickly, and killed the human male hovering over her. She was whimpering in pain, her eyes closed, where blood was running down her face, and I frowned. "Elena, Elena, it's me, it's me Elijah. Can you open your eyes?" I asked her. The absolute... Utter... Relief in her face struck me, astounded me. Then she shook her head. "He cut open my eyes. I have to wait for them to heal. Elijah, you have to get him. He's on a lower level. Enzo. Careful, he may try to attack you. Get him, no matter how rude he is. NOW." She snapped at me.

ENZO'S POV

I could hear her screams, her sobbing, and it made me want to destroy the damn cell and go up there and kill that bastard for hurting her. The thought scared me. I wasn't falling for her, was I? No, no, that was impossible. Her screams stopped suddenly, and I jerked to attention. Had he cut out her tongue for all the things she had screamed at him? Then someone came down the stairs. He was handsome, very graceful, poised, dressed in a suit and polished shoes. I might have laughed if he had not been covered in blood. He broke the bars with an ease that terrified me, and I knew instinctively that this man was Elijah.  
"Hello. You must be Enzo. I'm Elijah, come with me."  
We went upstairs, and I fed on a vampire's blood. Not enough to drain him, but enough to get up my strength. This seemed to surreal, too amazing to comprehend... This had to be a dream. No way I was actually free. But free we were. Elijah went to Elena, reached out a hand, but I flashed in front of her protectively. "Don't touch her." I growled at him. Elena grabbed my hand, pulling me closer to her. "I need to feed." She whispered to me. I turned, examining her wounds. Slowly, she opened her eyes, and Elijah gasped. She hadn't fully healed yet, but he could see them. He could see that the life that I always loved about her when she first came was gone. I glanced around, wanting to see his expression when he realized that she, Elena Gilbert, had turned her emotions off. Elijah composed himself, and bit his wrist and offered it to her, making me frown. She grabbed his hand and sucked on it greedily. I shouldn't be jealous. But I was. We exited the compound quickly, and we went to a place that I'd heard about, wanted to go there.  
We went to New Orleans.

ELENA'S POV

I couldn't sleep. No matter how much I tried. The bed was too soft, the house too luxurious. I didn't think I'd processed it yet. We were free. All I'd allowed myself to process is that we were out of there. No more lab, at least for awhile. I exited my room, intent on going outside and sleeping by the pool, where I found Enzo. He was still awake too, looking at the stars. I went to him and laid down next to him, more peaceful than I was before. I fell into deep sleep, all the while hoping I wouldn't dream.

ELIJAH'S POV

I went out on the patio after searching the house for Enzo and Elena, hoping they would be out here. I didn't want to think that they just up and left. Though Elena did have her emotions off, and I wasn't sure about Enzo. But they were on the patio. On the cement ground, cuddling up together, Enzo's arm around her waist as she whimpered in her sleep. He pulled her even closer, and I felt the beginnings of envy curling in my stomach. I stepped closer to them, putting a hand out.  
Suddenly Elena jerked upwards and bared her teeth at me, her face vamping out.  
"Don't touch me!" She snapped angrily. Slowly, her face turned to normal and confusion flashed across her face for a second, before she calmed and said, "Sorry Elijah, I didn't know it was you." I nodded and turned away from them, by now Enzo was waking up and mumbling something incoherent, though it did sound suspiciously like,  
"Five more minutes, Elena..."  
"It's time for breakfast. Why did you sleep out here?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow. Elena shrugged. "There were no beds in our cells. We're used to it." She rose, the picture of gracefulness, and jerked Enzo up. He smiled sleepily at her. "Hello, gorgeous. Time to run?" He smirked. Elena nodded. "What, no. You two are staying here." I ordered. Simultaneously, they turned towards me with identical expressions that said, 'Oh, yeah? Try to stop me'. "I will compel you if I have to." I threatened, and sulkily, they nodded.

TIME LAPSE (ABOUT TWO DAYS LATER) STILL ELIJAH'S POV!

I made an annoyed sound as I was woken from my slumber by an incessant noise. It was repeated, and I realized it was a scream, Elena's scream. I quickly rose and, not bothering to get dressed, flashed to where she was sleeping, which was in the living room on the carpet without a blanket. "Why! Stop! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?! STOP!" She screamed again, and writhed on the ground. Without meaning to, I was sucked into her mind. A man was standing over her, smirking as he cut into her abdomen. "Elena, I already told you. I'm doing this for the purpose of science. Your father did the same, Elena Gilbert, he taught me everything I know and am doing to you." "No! Shut up! You didn't know my father! He would never torture innocent people. No matter what you-Ugh-say, I won't believe you! F**K YOU!" "Get out of her head!" Enzo snapped, bringing me back to reality. I blinked a couple of times, and clutched my abdomen, still feeling the blade piercing it, digging into it, trying to find my internal organs. Elena snapped awake with another scream, this one angry. "The hell? Get out of my head!" She yelled at me. I flinched.  
"I couldn't help it! Your emotions sucked me in!" I realized what I said and double checked that tears were streaming down her cheeks. "When did you turn it on?"  
"During the dream, dammit!" Elena jumped up, practically crashing into Enzo, who wrapped his arms around her soothingly.  
And that was the scene that Caroline, Bonnie, Damon, Stefan, and Jeremy walked in on.

DAMON'S POV

What. The. Bloody. Hell. After a two decades, of searching... drinking, trying to forget about her, here we find her! In the arms of my friend I believed to be dead with tears streaming down her cheeks screaming at them about the torture she had to endure, and by them I mean Elijah Mikaelson, one of the Originals!  
"You felt it!" Elena was shouting at Elijah, venting it all out. "You felt it as he dug into my body, over and over again! Dammit, why! Why did you get inside my head?! There's nothing you can do! I was there, I was in there for years, Enzo was in there for longer! What was it? Eighty years?!" She turned towards us, sensing us there, and started yelling at us, too. "And where were you! I was just there! Two miles outside of town in my father's old house that me and JEREMY used to play in! Being tortured every day for 17 years! It's 2029! What were you doing all this time? I had to escape all on my own and call you before I was taken back to there! Damon, you were in there for FIVE YEARS! You never though to look in Augustine?! IDIOTS! Or maybe you didn't want to FIND ME!?"  
Then she turned her heel and walked out, and it wasn't long before a very loud crash was heard in the other room. Enzo punched me in the face and flashed after her. I stood there, utterly stunned.  
They were gone before anyone could move.

GENERAL POV

They were... She was... What? Was pretty much going through the head of everyone in the house.  
"She left her phone." Elijah revealed later, after a quick search of the house.  
"That means she doesn't want to be found." Caroline looked like she was about to cry. "We got her out of there! Why did she leave!?" She protested... Bonnie rolled her eyes.  
"She was tortured to the breaking point every damn day for seventeen years, Caroline. You don't just get over that because you were finally rescued. And before you ask, no, I'm not okay with it, I'm just saying that we have to deal with it. We have to wait for awhile until she recovers enough to maybe forgive us. Until then, just give her time. Enzo's going to be there for her. You'd be blind to see how much he cares for her."  
Damon growled jealously.  
"What, like you remained celibate for 17 years while Elena was locked up? Yeah, right. You don't deserve her, dick. Deal with it, she's moved on." Jeremy snapped at him. "Plus you just left Enzo in there. What, eighty years she said? Wow. Dick. Move." Damon looked at the ground, guilt in his eyes.

ELENA'S POV

I hated having my emotions back on. It sucked. But Enzo was there for me, he talked to me. Sometimes, if he was lucky, I'd sing quietly to him to get him to sleep. Then I lay awake, looking at the stars because we never slept on a bed.  
Our first kiss was in Italy.  
Our second was Australia.  
Our third was in Asia.  
After I let him in like he had done with me all those years ago, a lot of the pain went away. Eventually, I loved him.  
I never saw the Salvatores or my friends again.

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
